Taking Care of a Jackson
by I Will Always Be His Wise Girl
Summary: Percy is sick. Annabeth is helping him out. Yes, we ALL know Percy can be a pain, but will something good come out of it after all?
1. Percy

**I have so much going on right now, I needed something that I could just make me relax, and write. **

**I just wanted to say I have gotten so many new reviews, all positive, and it had made me inspire to continue for the time being.**

**So, I was sick yesterday, and I was inspired!**

**Also, PJO isn't mine.**

**POV: Annabeth**

_Ring! Ring!_

I ran to my room to answer my phone. Before I pushed the button that was meant to actually answer the other person, I looked at who was calling.

_Percy Seaweed Brain Jackson. _It read. If the name didn't give it away, the picture of the boy under it did. There he was, a god himself. (No offence to anyone atop Olympus!)

I smiled to myself as I answered the phone. "Hey." I greeted.

I heard coughing on the other side, before Percy muttered a greeting back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No! I'm dying Annie! You have –cough- to help me!"

"You're not the sharpest, Percy, but I would think you would know that my name is in fact pronounced ANNABETH! Oh, and stop overreacting."

"Yeah, I overreact," I heard Percy mumble. I just ignored him. "Anyways, can you come over and take care of your really hot boyfriend whom you love dearly."

Gods! Someone has a big ego…

"Percy, I'm kind of busy with homework. Can you wait an hour or so?"

"No."

"Perseus Jackson!" I found I had to use his full name a lot.

Percy chuckled before responding.

"Alright! I'll be waiting for you." Percy called before he hung up.

After our conversation, I finished my remaining homework, and headed out the door.

About twenty minutes later, I reached Percy's apartment building. I walked in, and headed for the elevator. Eventually, I made it to the correct floor.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" I heard from inside.

I twisted the knob open, and walked inside to find Percy on the couch. I smiled as I reached his eyes.

"Hey." I greeted.

"You look beautiful," Percy complimented. I rolled my eyes in response. "It's true; I do think that a lot."

"Hmm, I think I like you better when you're sick." I told him. He smiled at me.

I made my way over to the couch, and sat down next to him.

Percy laid his head on my lap in such a way that he was able to look up at me. Oh gods, his eyes…

"Thank you. For coming, I mean."

"Always, Percy. Is there anything you need?" I asked Percy

"Actually, if you don't mind could you get me some tea?" I never actually knew Percy liked… tea.

I nodded at Percy. As I got up, I slowly replaced my lap with a pillow –much to Percy's dismay. I also noticed his skin felt abnormally warm.

"Gods, Percy. You're burning up."

"I know."

"We should take your temperature."

"Annabeth, what's the point in taking my temperature if we already know I have a fever?"

I ignored him as I made my way to the kitchen. Then I put together a cup of tea, and grabbed the thermometer. Shortly after, I made my way back to the living space.

When Percy saw me, his face lit up, but he slowly returned to normal when he saw what was in my left hand.

"Annabeth!" he groaned.

"Just drink your tea!" I spat at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"And why is that, Percy?"

"Because I don't like tea." Percy explained.

"Hey Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said about liking you better when you're sick?"

"Mmhm."

"I take it back."

That little lying…

Percy, then had the nerve to try to kiss me. Unwillingly, I pushed him away as fast as he had started the spontaneous kiss.

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"I have exams tomorrow! I can't get sick." I told him. He started to pout.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Percy suggested after he got over the 'no kissing' rule.

I shrugged.

"Just nothing like: _The Titanic _or _Finding Nemo_." I told him.

"Anything you want." Percy said as he started to yawn.

I went up to the television and picked up a movie that was sitting beside it. _When in Rome. _It read. I recalled watching it once before. It was fairly well done, enjoyed it enough to watch again.

I placed the movie in the DVD player, and went back to Percy who was attempting to take his temperature. As I reached the couch again, the machine beeped.

"104.6." Percy read.

I sighed as I went to the kitchen to get medicine to cure Percy. He, surprisingly, took it willingly.

I sat down next to him, placing my head on his chest, as he placed his arm around me.

"My poor Percy." I said to him.

"Finally, someone gets my urgent condition! Mom and Paul insisted that I was overreacting."

"Well, you are. Where are they anyway?"

"I convinced then to go out to dinner."

Before I had a chance to respond, the movie started.

"I love you." Percy whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help it after that, I kissed him. He responded enthusiastically. Eventually, we were forced to pull away for air. I took my chance then.

"I love you too."


	2. Annabeth

**I have now decided to have Annabeth sick, because… well I'm not sure, just read it okay!?**

**I do not own PJO. Thank you.**

** POV: Annabeth**

"You got me sick!" I complained to Percy who was laying with me on his bed.

"Hey! You kissed me!"

"Yeah, Percy the second time!"

"You admitted you were wrong. I think you're dying like I was!" Percy scoffed.

"Perseus Jackson, I may be sick, but I can still beat you up, and you know it." Percy didn't say anything for a while after that.

"I am so very sorry that I got you sick. At least you got your exams done, and if I may add you have your extremely hot boyfriend, whom you still love dearly, taking care of you! Aren't you lucky?

"You have a really big head, don't you?"

Percy looked confused. I just shook my head.

"Why don't we play a game?" Percy suggested.

"For the love of Zeus's bolt, Percy shut up!"

"Why are you so mean to me? You know I could be off watching TV, or doing anything else, but instead I am h-"

Before he could continue, I kissed him.

"That's how you get your girlfriend to kiss you." Percy said with a smirk on his face.

"Or, that's how your girlfriend gets revenge for you being so annoying, she tries to get you sick."

"That, my dear Annabeth is a chance I am willing to take."

Percy was so stupid sometimes.

"Do you need anything wise girl?"

"Yeah, hmmm how about some tea that I'm not going to drink after you take the time and effort to make it?" I suggested, remembering when he was sick.

"Okay, so I deserved that, but in mu defense, who drinks tea?"

"Sally obviously if she had tea here!"

"Oh." Percy said lamely.

I laughed at his expression, and kissed his cheek.

Percy pulled me close to him, one arm under my legs; the other under my neck. He effortlessly lifted me up bridal style, and carried me to the couch in the living room.

Once we were situated on the couch, Percy turned on the television. Not that we paid much attention to it. I was too busy reading. Percy was too busy trying to distract me.

He started by trying to talk to me. When that failed, he tried prying the book from my hands. That attempt ended with me hitting him hard with a one-thousand page, hard cover book. When all else failed, he tried kissing me. First my arm, then my hand, my shoulders, my head, and somehow he found a way to kiss my lips.

Okay, see kissing Percy Jackson is like opening presents on Christmas morning. Exciting, and endless. Percy was a really good kisser, so it was hard to pull away from him.

Anyway, he started kissing my lips, and I tried to concentrate, to tell myself to just pull away, but I couldn't. He just had too much control over me. I hated it too.

Eventually Percy had me so distracted, that he ripped the book from my hands, and threw it across the room.

I was okay, until the _thump_ of the book knocked some sense into me.

I yanked away from our kissing session.

"You! I'm not kissing you for the rest of the day!" I told Percy.

"Oh you know you want to." Percy taunted. He slowly licked his lips for effect.

"No, now get me my book." Percy sighed, and picked my book up. As soon as is was in my grasp, I hit him with it.

"Ow! You're violent when you're sick!"

"But you're annoying no matter what!" I replied.

"That was mean, I think I deserve a kiss now." Percy pouted.

Why was Perseus so cute? Couldn't he be like the rest of us? Normal looking?

"One, and one kiss only!"

"I'll take what I can get." Percy said as he came forward, and kissed me on the lips.

Wow, this was going to be a long day with Percy.


End file.
